


Take Your Hands

by So_Listen_To_My_Declaration



Category: Khaosverse
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Listen_To_My_Declaration/pseuds/So_Listen_To_My_Declaration
Summary: Ten years ago today, September 10, my best friend was shot and killed in a school shooting in our hometown, Herman's Mill. He ran in without a bullet proof vest in order to save his kids and their  classmates. His oldest is now 15, his youngest is now 10. He never got to meet the youngest one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hallo, random reader! Thanks for giving this amateur writer a chance. I sure do hope you enjoy this story, and the characters involved. If you enjoy, please give some kudos to let me know to post more, I am more than willing if I know enough people enjoy my writings.
> 
> Thanks again, and happy reading!
> 
> (Note: THIS SITUATION IS PURELY METAPHORICAL! NONE OF THIS HAPPENS IN THE KHAOSVERSE)

‘Couldn’t it have been anyone else?’ Rick wondered to himself as he made his way through the garden. He knew better, however, than to think such things. No one else deserved that terrible fate, nor did families deserve to feel the heartbreak Rick, and many others, had felt.  
Ten years ago today, his best friend of countless years had lost his life saving the lives of hundreds of others. So many people owed their lives- ‘No,’ Rick corrected himself. ‘The don’t owe their lives… they don’t owe him anything. All they need to do is live their lives to the fullest. They need to live longer than he did, live the life he couldn’t.’  
It was still painful for Rick to remember, but he did it anyway. Someone only truly dies when the last person that remembers them joins them in the stars, and Rick was determined to not let that happen, not in his lifetime, at least.  
Every second he got closer to his destination, time seemed to slow down, more and more until it felt like a crawl. The world faded from around him, and he could only focus on that one place. The one place where people could remember Sky for all that he did, the few dozen officers that fell with him, and the unfortunate, nameless young souls who couldn’t be saved.  
When he did get there, he seemed to snap back to reality with a slight gasp, his eyes focusing on a large, black marble memorial stone looming over the rest like a giant. “In Memory of Those Who Fell In The Herman’s Mill Bombings” it read in bold letters. Everyone who died had their names carved into the stone in cursive, including the few hundred nameless students who died as well. Rick hiccuped, pinpointing Sky’s name no problem.  
Sheriff Sky A. Ka‘uhane  
He tried to ignore the feeling of sadness weighing him down, wanting to turn and leave. But he couldn’t, no, he had to hold on. For Sky.  
“Don’t let our best memories bring you sorrow. Just, remember me and stay strong for me when I’m gone, alright?”  
Rick’s eyes shot open, tears running down his face. He hiccuped, walking past the stone memorial and into the semicircle of headstones in the back. No one was really buried there, but the stones were to remember the dead. It was an eerie place, this garden.  
The stone at about 11 o’clock was Sky’s. It was white marble, and the letters were etched in gold:

Sheriff Sky Alexander Ka‘uhane  
January 1, 1989 - September 10, 2024  
35 years old

Sky had been a remarkable person. A life-saver more than a few times, and a unique, mysterious soul. He brought joy into the lives of others just by smiling, and even when he was depressed, he gave everything to see the ones he loved smile.  
Someone such as himself did not deserve that fate. No, there were so many other people who deserved that fate, but not Sky. He was the kindest, most selfless and trusting person one would ever get the pleasure to know. He devoted his life to serving others, and what did he get for it? Death.  
Rick would never say this to Alex or the Ka‘uhane’s, but it seemed like a fitting end for someone who served others. It made him sick to even think that, but Rick had a gut feeling that Sky wouldn’t mind.  
With his forehead pressed against the stone memorial, Rick started talking. “H-hey, Sky…” He started, voice shaking with emotion.  
“It’s been a while, and I’m really sorry. I just… couldn’t bring myself to face the undeniable truth. I have come to terms with it… but it doesn’t make it any easier to deal with. I know, it’s been ten years, and I should be over this by now… but, Sky, I can’t! You made a mark on me that runs deeper than I could have ever imagined!” Rick had started yelling at this point.  
“I… I just can’t let go…”

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to see you got to the end of my story. Thanks again for reading, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Sky Ka'uhane (c) OrganyzedKhaos (aka: large_baguette_lafayette)
> 
> Rick Beauregard III (c) OrganyzedKhaos (aka: large_baguette_lafayette)
> 
> Take Your Hands (story) (c) OrganyzedKhaos (aka: large_baguette_lafayette)
> 
> Take Your Hands (OST) that inspired this story belongs to its parent company/manufacturer that I don't know the name of. No copyright infringement intended at all. I recommend you listen to the OST, watch the anime, and watch the movies.


End file.
